


He is, After All, a Bird of Prey

by Littlelich96



Category: Original Work, Vore Fandom
Genre: Cannibalism, Consensual Violence, Demons, Gore, Hard vore, M/M, Major Character Undeath, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelich96/pseuds/Littlelich96
Summary: Sometimes more visceral methods are necessary to satisfy both parties





	He is, After All, a Bird of Prey

**Author's Note:**

> I know it short but .... oof i had to put it out ...

Izzy knows to keep his mouth shut. He knows better than to scream. Blood bubbles out of his closed lips, the sharp taste of copper filling his mouth and the aroma invading his nose. A clawed hand holding the back of his head grips his hair and he hears a desperate moan between chunks of flesh being torn away with primal need, as the face buried in his throat savors every slow and calculated bite. The heaving breath and gentle dripping of blood on a hardwood floor are all he hears for a moment before talons click and begin gently probing the ragged flesh of his half eaten neck. It sounds wet and fresh as fingers dig around the crimson hole and he is about to question the motives behind such an endeavor when bird grits his teeth and grunts as he pulls his prize free.With the meaty popping of soft tendons snapping, his hyoid bone, just below the point his neck ends and his jaw begins, is wrenched out in one pieces with bit of tugging and twisting. He can hear the titillated smile in his heaving breathing, a half choked laughter incomplete and caught in the theoretical despots throat. He opens his eyes to see Ryan’s glistening crimson face grinning as he examines his reward, the black circular spectacles sat perched atop his sunset hair, yellow tips turned dark and bloody...fuck him for taking that and effectively muting him until further notice….although the damp death rattle he’d choked out earlier was probably enough to raise eyebrows from the neighbors, so keeping the sounds of a Gorey self aware corpse trying to converse with a starving, flesh eating demon cannibalising one of its own was probably for the best…

Oh to be devoured slow and tender, teeth sharp and imprecise. To feel the blood soak his skin and tremble in submission while the meat is still fresh. How intoxicating to feel the gore ripped off his bones and the rough and greedy tongue, like predators often do have, like him clean. How sweet to kiss and take his lips away with it. How unbelievably needy he feels as his guts uncurl from his abdomen and become tangled in the black talons lifting them from the shivering weight of his limp hopelessly perverse carcass. 

He was being eaten like a yew too slow to doge the wolf, flayed and opened up to feed the ravenous beast before him. The absurd and lethal need he often felt to be consumed was always an itch that was so pleasantly and eagerly scratched by the friend who knelt over him now. Ryan's pace began to slow and Izzy suspected it was because he was beginning to grow cold and stale. It was summer and izzy knew there was not much grace before he would begin to grow rotten and unappealing, and then only the flies would desire his mortal form.


End file.
